digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Virtual Pet
Unneccessary undo/rollback? Not sure my edits were reverted tbh. It's not a big deal as such, but some of the text is grammatically incorrect. Also, Baby Digimon is the equivalent of Fresh Digimon, hence the bracketing, just as Child is the equivalent of Rookie, etc. An explanation would be much appreciated. :You incorrectly capitalized common nouns, and added an "a" article where it wasn't grammatically correct. Also, this is not a necessary place to specify that "Fresh" and "Baby" are the same thing. 13:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Understandable, but not all wiki users might not know that Fresh and Baby are the same thing and may get mixed up, etc. The "a article" instead of "an article" was just a simple mistake, my apologies. I'm pretty sure I named only things that were actual names, but it's not a biggie. The page looks better now after you tidied it up as it was quite a big block of info to read. I'm planning (and hoping) to add sprites and separate pages for each release eventually, though it may not be enough info to justify it's own page as functionally, they're about 80% similar (disregarding the different digimon). Just some pictures of box art and such would break up the page more. Why so callous? 12:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::You had inappropriately capitalized "Series", "Original", and "Virtual Pet". Also, it doesn't matter that not all readers know that Baby is the localized term for Fresh -- in that sentence, there is no need to make that clarification. It adds no meaning to the sentence, which already clearly defines "Baby Digimon" as "the Digimon you start with". Articles should be as clear and concise as possible, which means eliminating unnecessary fluff from sentences even when they're technically true -- as long as that info is covered in a more appropriate place, which it is. 15:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Hi. Do we happen to have a page anywhere (I can't seem to find it) on the Digivice Toys that were released for each of the anime series? I was looking and can't find one. I can write a few of them, but I want to make sure first that there wasn't one in existence. They don't appear to be merged with the Digivice or Digimon virtual pet articles, either. 16:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :We have a toys article started, but I honestly only have two Digivices, and rarely play them. Go ahead and add it where you want, and if we have to, we'll move it. 22:20, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Release Date http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digimon#Virtual_pet_toy There we go. It clearly give the release date as June 26, 1997. As a matter of fact, my Digimon I pet has "Bandai 1997" on the battery cover. Unfortunately, I don't have a digital camera on me to post a picture, but it's there, clear as day. Honest. 17:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : In addition, the copyright info on the title screen for Digimon World DS says 1997-2006 Bandai. 18:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :The copyright on Bandai materials is citeable, but wikipedia is not. Can you please provide a full transcript of the copyright? 00:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I did a quick search on the US Copyright database and found that one of the first copyrights was filed in 1997. However, it only seems to refer to the graphics used in the toy. I'll scour Japanese copyright sites and see what goes down. Here's the link, by the way. 02:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Aha! I have it! Digimon: © Akiyoshi Hongo · Toei Animation. TM & © 1997-2007 Bandai. DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are the property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Used under license by Bandai America Incorporated. All Rights Reserved. From the horse's mouth! I hope this is an acceptable source. 02:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Emulator The link to the emulator on this page is a dead end. The game isn't on the web anymore. Should we get rid of the external link? --Armored Arzan 04:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Other Articles Why don't any of the other articles refer to the existence of the v-pets? Like the page on "koromon" just lists its anime and video game appearances and so on. I know nobody really has/uses these things, and there wouldn't be a lot of info other than "this digimon appeared in these such and such" but its a big part of the history of digimon so I feel like the they should be mentioned. :Some of them do, when we have good information on them. For example, ExTyrannomon. What we need is people to add the full info for the v-pets, based on the correct template given at ExTyrannomon. 05:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Different D-3? Hey everyone, I have a D-3 virtual pet, but it's different to the ones documented here. First of all it has a translucent blue grip, differing from the ones in the picture. Secondly, there are several features added, including a choice of starter pet, a map to choose destination and an extra mini game. However, I do not have the manual or anything that could tell me the name of the version of it. What should I do? Should I include something about it on this page? Saiklex9001 (talk) 22:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :If you can verify that it isn't a knock-off, then yes. 10:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, any ideas on how I could do that? Saiklex9001 (talk) 11:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Edition There are new versions of the original "jailhouse" style and pendulum virtual pets. They were released in 2017 in Japan and 2019 internationally. I found mine at GameStop for $19.99. They allow you to choose any of the eggs from the first 5 virtual pets as well as several exclusive ones that unlock by battling against other 20th anniversary virtual pets. They can also connect to the original virtual pet series but not the Digivice series pets. There are a lot of other features like new battle modes, the ability to fight without connecting other devices, raising 2 Digimon at once, and so on. --King Starscream (talk) 15:10, August 2, 2019 (UTC)